Kurama's Type
by TheLastRomantic
Summary: Long distance relationships are hard. Kurama is struggling and decides to go out to lunch with some friends to take his mind off Hiei.


FF One-shot

Kurama's type

It was a very slow Wednesday made slower by Kurama's moping. It had been three weeks since Hiei left for the Makai, and Kurama missed him. The last two years was a constant series of back and forth for them both. Hiei would show up out of the blue and set Kurama's world on fire with his searing kisses and warm company, and when he left he left a gaping hole in Kurama's core that ached and festered.

Kurama turned his head back to the black board to hopefully stifle his morose thoughts with a distracting lecture on the electron transfer chain in ATP production in plants. The teacher concluded his lecture early and dismissed the class for the long weekend. Kurama was gathering his things when the first one arrived.

"Hi Shuichi."

"Hello Aoi," she was a slight girl that sat two rows behind him in lecture.

As Kurama gathered the last of his things she seemed to gather the rest of her courage.

"So Shuichi do you have any plans for the weekend? Some friends and I are heading out to the spring festival in Osaka. It would be so much fun if you were there."

Her pleading eyes as heartfelt as they were held no effect on him. Her dull brown eyes only reminded him of the sharp red ones he adored so much.

"I'm sorry Aoi, I have plans, but thank you for inviting me." And with that Kurama opened the door and walked out of the biology building. But Aoi was persistent to a fault.

"Who do you have plans with maybe I know them and we could all hangout." She said as she quickly caught up to him.

"As I said before-

"OY' SHUICHI!" A few paces past the psychology building Saya and Kai were flagging him down.

"I'm sorry Aoi, but I must get going. Have a nice weekend." And with that he was off. As Kurama neared his friends Kai broke out into on of his famous shit eating grins.

"Oh man Shuichi you should have seen her face it looked like you just ran over her puppy. It is such a shame she was hot!" Kai reminded Kurama so much of Yusuke some times he wondered if they were related.

"KAI! I'm right here." Saya was Kurama's lab partner freshman year and his solace when the fans would get too much to handle.

"Anyway we were wondering if you wanted to come to lunch with us."

"That sounds wonderful."

Saya wanted to try the new Thai place that had just opened a few blocks down from Kurama's apartment building. The restaurant was slowly filling up as they arrived the lunch rush was beginning they had made it just under the wire. As their waitress showed them to their seat Saya couldn't help, the sigh that slipped out as they took their seats. Kurama quirk an eyebrow at her as she proceeded to roll her eyes.

"I swear I can't take you anywhere with out causing a stir." Her words were coarse, but her eyes were alight with mischief.

"I am terribly sorry Saya what have I done this time?" Kurama asked feigning remorse.

"Broken hearts and crushed dreams, the usual." She said with a mocking tone.

"What are you going on about now woman?" Kai said as he turned to toward her eyebrow cock and ready.

"I was merely remarking on the tragedy that follow Shuichi like the plague. He is both available but unattainable."

"WHAT?!"

"I think what Kai is trying to say is will you please elaborate."

"Shuichi your beautiful," she said matter-a-factly, "too beautiful and intelligent that no one can complete with it."

"I didn't realize it was a competition."

"Yeah what he said!"

"Kai, I'm not hitting on him. Just stating I worry about you finding someone."

Kai jumped in before Kurama had the chance to easy Saya's worries like he had so often eased his mother's.

" I don't know Shuichi it's just, well we walk in here and everyone's eyes are on you, but you never pay any attention to any of it."

"It's funny really, you would think by now they would realize they are just not your type."

"My type? I wasn't aware I had a type Kai please enlighten me"

"Kai's got a point, first off you obviously hate the ostentatious affection they are dishing out. I think you are a more intimate romantic," Saya said.

"An intimate romantic? Hmmmm…"

"Yes, someone who doesn't need grand cheesy gesture of affection. No, I think you would prefer someone who doesn't need an audience to acknowledge their affection."

"Interesting… keep going."

"Well… I also think those girls are barking up the wrong tree." she says quietly as she meets my gaze.

"I see. How long have you thought this?"

"Not a first is was more a cross between a deduction and a guess. Mainly because you don't really seem to really pay special attention to anyone. But, I got a slight hunch a few months after we met when I saw the way you gazed at this guy in the library with black hair who was working at the check out desk. I had no real proof it was just a hunch kind of like 'I will know it when I see it' sort of things. So…. "

"Oh are you looking for validation?" a timid nod was his answer. "You are more observant than people give you credit for."

"I see" she replied with a knowing smile.

"Now please continue with you assessment of my ideal mate." He smiled at his use of vocabulary.

"Yeah, I think we'd both like to hear this Saya."

"Oh yeah! Where was I… right I think you look for people you respect. No one is as smart or charismatic as you Shuichi and you know that. But, I just can't see you with someone who you could constantly charm or out smart to get your way all the time."

"A partner not a plaything!"

"Yeah exactly, you need equal footing in a relationship."

"So does this guy have to be as smart as me to make something work?" a playful smirk tugged at the corner of his pink lips.

"No, not exactly." returning his playfulness full force. "He just needs to be able to keep up. He may not match you point for point, but he needs to be able to hold his own."

"Good luck finding that around here. Sorry Shuichi, but seriously no one can withstand that pretty boy charm of yours."

"Now who's flirting!?"

"Oh Saya I was just teasing…"

The conversation slowly drifted towards camping trips and the long awaited cherry blossoms. Kurama bid his friends goodbye and headed to his apartment feeling lighter and giddy with excitement. As he walked he made a mental note to remember the next time Hiei is back to tell him Hiei is his type. In fact we have a long weekend coming up maybe I'll surprise Hiei for the weekend.

Author's note; Love one shots because sometimes all you have is a sweet fun idea but no way of building a story off it. Anyway hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
